


My Ghost GUARDIAN

by AZAAZA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cat Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragon Riders, HiJack Week (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA
Summary: what do you do when you are being followed by an invisible spirit who thinks you can see him?probably run away!that'swhat Hiccup advises .when strange things begin to occur in Hiccup life he begins to realise the presence of a strange being that may have the answers he have been looking for.Hiccup always been able to see things that others can't and makes him the target of bullying easily.When frost patterns and strange messages appear on his Windows that ask for help.A determined and scared Hiccup vows to find answers but instead finds himself in a game of dreams and nightmares where survival is a battle of its own.He surely didn't sign for this when he came to stay at the Bennett house.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

My Name is Hiccup horrendous haddock . This is the story of how I managed to get in this mess. You know,I thought holidays were about relaxation and not about surviving evil nightly terrors that want to take over the world. I certainly didn't sign up for this when I agreed to stay with the Bennetts who are astrid long distant relatives.  
well this is a story of a dork.  
Hiccup Horrendous haddock


	2. "if only"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if only nightmares weren't this scary and if blue eyes could tell anything.

The cold air flew through the night like a sand storm as silence wrapped itself around the sky like a blanket as it sung its unhearable lullaby. The full moon shone from above as the light illuminated the the dark night as if revealing all of its secret.

A sighting of a civilization was seen below the illuminating light as small houses and empty grounds were lightened by the intense stare of the moon.

The silent town of berk slept peacefully except on green eyed person who was sitting on a hill looking at the shining moon with an intense concentration as if it would reveal the answer he was looking for.

The boy signed as the cool breeze greeted his cheeks in a playful salute but he was hardly paying attention as green eyes fell on the surface below where the ocean greeted the captivating eyes.

Nothing but a dismayed expression was reflected back on the boy face as he stared at the water cool surface with pain as if he was being eaten alive.

"I need help,"he murmered quietly to himself as the moon light illuminated his auburn hair . A sob racked his body as he continued staring down at the water body.  
He shivered lightly as the breeze collided with his light clothing but he seemed to pay it a little mind as a year rolled down his cheek in misery .  
"I.......he began but was stopped by a strong passing gust of wind as it stole his words from him. a frustrated sign echoed from his mouth as despair appeared on his face.


End file.
